Stone Peak
Return to Geography :"There are only two things a Stone Peak Dwarf loves more than ale: Killing giants, and trading ale for weapons to kill giants." : - Anabell Black, on the culture and commerce of Dwarves Common Life Culture Traits Similarly to their kin, the dwarves beneath Mount Gregors Mount are exceptional miners, and crafters of metalworks. Their technologies are unsurpassed throughout most of the known world, and this has been made possible, in part, by the co-habitation of this kingdom between the local dwarves and a small number of gnomish scholars and artisans. Dwarves from this kingdom are also likely to be significantly more proficient at fighting than the majority of their kinsmen, for Stone Peak is under regular assault from men, monsters, and giants of the Freefolk Dwellings. Temperament Constant war has left the majority of those beneath Mount Gregors Mount weary and cautious of outsiders, meaning that contact with the stronghold is likely to be cold and to the point. Unlike their counterparts across the world, these dwarves are more likely to be found sharpening their weapons than they are to be found within a tavern. Religion When the creatures of magic arrived in Varia, some three hundred years ago, they brought with them their own divine beings and power. As such, the dwarves, being of magical origins, continue to worship the "new gods" that they have always worshipped. Politics Nobility Dwarven politics are simple in comparison to their human or elfish counterparts. Many clans combine to form a stronghold, or dwarven hall, and each of those clans appoint an elder. Usually, the elder is of significant experience in a field of interest to that clan: For example, the Battleaxe clan might appoint their most proven warrior, whilst the Golden Pick clan might appoint their most notable miner or craftsperson. Each of the appointed elders then elect a king from, in theory, the common people. For the past eight-hundred years, however, the kingship has been passed along a single line, with the elders acting only as a failsafe should an heir apparent appear unable to fulfil the role. Laws Dwarven law is significantly more complicated that its politics. Complex rules exist to determine who has right over mining areas, and who has property of artistic techniques. Due to the highly militaristic nature of these dwarves, however, a generally pragmatic approach is taken, with any disputes appearing before a respective elder, or the king himself to decide. Commerce Trade is not a high priority for the Dwarves of Stone Peak, however they do exchange metalworks and technologies for food supplies and magical artefacts from the Redland Empire. History Origins Stone Peak was one of the first mountain ranges in Varia settled by dwarves following their appearance in 705PR. Although small in numbers, the dwarves were more than capable of carving out grand halls and terrifying defences in such a way that by 800PR, all of the surrounding lands were in awe of their work. Geography Cities High-Hargenhall - Approx 5000 Fortifications Greyhold - Fortress Barrow-watch - Large Castle Notable Locations Greygate: One of the two huge gateways leading into the dwarven kingdom of Stone Peak, behind which is the immense fortress of Greyhold, so name for the steely grey rocks from which the defences were carved. Return to Contents Page